The Legends Rising
by tori.o1999
Summary: When Harry Potter and his sister get a letter from Gringotts telling them to go there straight away, what is to happen? Who else will be there? Is Ron going to be jealous he wasn't invited to join them? (Not very good with descriptions, sorry) Rated T because I'm paranoid :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Birthday Letters

**Chapter 1 - The Birthday Letters**

* * *

I cannot believe that it's Harry and my birthday already. So we don't have the best relatives; we don't need them, we have each other. It's our fifteenth birthday.

"Hare, I see an owl." I said as I looked out our bedroom window.

We live with the Dursley's – our mother's sister and her husband and son – at number four, Privet Drive in Little Whinging on the outskirts of Essex. Harry and I have three close friends; Ronald Weasley 'Ron', Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley 'Ginny'. Ron and Hermione are in our year at school – fifth year – and Ginny is in the year below us.

Harry looked at me confused, before he looked out the window and smiled. Harry and I are identical, even though different genders - neither of us have any idea how this happened, but it's the truth – I have long midnight black hair and bright green eyes, while Harry has remotely short hair, it is still midnight black and messy, the one thing non-identical about us is my hair is naturally straight, Harry can never get his straight. We have the same eyes though, always sparkling.

"Yeah, Meg, I see them." Harry said laughing, knowing how much I am obsessed with animals. I scowled at him before smirking.

"More than one owl, Hare? Any admirers?" I asked while laughing; it was his turn to scowl.

"No." I laughed again. Errol – the Weasley family owl – was there along with two school owls, Remus Lupin's owl (one of dad's best friends) Romulus, and three owls I did not recognise.

"Whose owls are they?" I asked Harry who shrugged.

"Errol and two school owls, who else would write us?" I shrugged and took the three letters addressed too me from Errol before Harry removed his. Then I picked up Errol and put her in my owls cage 'Shadow' he was a completely black owl, I let Errol drink his water. I then walked over to the school owls and removed the heavy package with my name on it, before the owl could fly off I picked him up and gave him two treats and some water, I did the same to the one who had Harry's letter to begin with, then I took the four letters from Romulus, two addressed to Harry and two to me, one from Remus the other from Sirius Black (Harry and mines godfather). Shadow and Hedwig (Harry's owl) hooted at Errol and the other owls, as they returned from their nightly hunt.

"Hey you two." Harry and I said in unison. I got to one of the three owls that were left before I smiled; this one had Hermione's writing. I picked up both letters and placed them on the pile of letters, depending on who it was for though. I looked at one of the other owls, Harry was with the last, it had orange, blue and green spots all over, and it was tawny, I smiled at how cute he looked. There were four letters two for me and two for Harry. I placed the two letters on my pile and the other two on Harry's. Then I took the presents Errol had carried and placed them on the right beds (where the piles were), respectively. There were other presents too, I put them in the right places as well.

"Harry who is the last owl from?" I asked as I gave said owl, and the oddly coloured spotty one, food and drink.

"I'm not sure. We will open it last. It's addressed to the both of us." Harry told me, I nodded. It was clearly important otherwise Harry would've let us read it first. I know my twin.

I read the letter from Molly Weasley first. Ron and Ginny's mother.

_Dear Megan,_

_I have asked Professor Dumbledore, when we can collect you. He has told me that it will not be until two weeks into August. I am terribly sorry, dear, it is a lot safer for you, especially with You-Know-Who, back. There is no doubt he will go straight after you and Harry, this is why, we cannot tell you when exactly we will be there, just the week. I do know that we will be Flooing._

_Make sure everything is packed. We might have an emergency, and if we do then we will come and get you. Everything must be packed, just in case._

_I will see you soon,_

_Molly Weasley_

"Harry have you read the one from Mrs. Weasley yet?" I asked. Harry nodded.

I looked for Ron and Ginny's writing. Ah, here. I opened Ginny's first.

_Hey Meg,_

_Are you alright? I know how your relatives are, you know that your wand has the trace on it, well if you read the letter from Speckled (I am sure you can figure out who he is) then you can remove it. Trust me we've all done it. Except Ron, we can't trust him. Don't worry about it though. No one can track it._

_Happy Birthday, Ron and I didn't send Pigwidgeon because he's been out hunting, and for once he is exhausted. Mom sent a present, to you both, so have Ron and I. I really hope you like our presents._

_Shadow and Hedwig were here earlier, I feel bad for them, because we didn't have anything to give them – other than treats and water – because we hadn't finished everything yet._

_We will see you in two weeks._

_Miss you,_

_Ginny_

I honestly loved Ginny – as a friend – she was amazing. So she can't write everything in a letter, she at least explains things slightly better than Mrs. Weasley. No offence meant of course.

I open Ron's next.

_Hiya Megan,_

_I don't want to ask anyone else because I know they would laugh at me, but, do you think if I tried out I could become a Keeper? I mean you're a Chaser, Harry's a Seeker, Fred and George are Beaters, and Ginny is also a Chaser. I seriously need your opinion, please Meg._

_There is a present included. And yes it is better than the Sneakoscopes I sent you and Harry two years back. Trust me._

_Your friend,_

_Ron. W_

Ron's a good friend. As I sat there I chuckled quietly too myself, nearly the whole team was made up of Potter's or Weasley's. Katie Bell was the other Chaser. I was the middle Chaser, Ginny on my right and Katie on my left. I wonder who is captain this year.

I looked around my pile and found the presents from Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Ron got me a photo of him, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill , Charlie, and I – Bill and Charlie are Ron's oldest two brothers, he has another older brother, but he was too busy for a photo. In said photo, the order was Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, me, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill. Ron was flicking Ginny on the ear while she smiled and gave Hermione a hug, Hermione laughed at something Harry said then smiled and hugged Ginny back. Harry poked me then said something funny while Fred laughed and picked me up, then placed me back down, blushing, George laughed at what Harry had said before laughing even harder at Fred, who poked him. Bill and Charlie were leaning on each other for support; they were laughing way too much. Then it started again.

From Ginny, I got a photo album, same as every year, except this one said _'Fifth Year Memoirs'_ Ginny has got me an album every year for my birthday except my eleventh (she didn't know me then), she got it for me at Christmas that year; and I filled it up from then.

From Mrs. Weasley I was given three pairs of handmade socks; one pair had _MJHP_ written on it, which then transformed to the words _Megan Potter_, another pair had a Quaffle on it (the Quaffle moved constantly), and the final pair had a lion, a tiger and a wolf running around. I smiled at the image and laughed slightly before putting them back in the box they came in.

I picked up Sirius' letter.

_My favourite goddaughter Megan,_

_I am safe, don't worry. I have got beaky with me. Happy Birthday, by the way. Don't worry I didn't forget. Oh a present, I will give you it when you join us. Same as with your brother. Don't listen to everyone, it won't be two weeks, only four days, I am not supposed to tell you, but I charmed the paper so only you and Harry can read the majority of this. I'll see you soon promise._

_Your favourite godfather,_

_Padfoot the dog_

There was a paw print at the bottom. I opened the letter from Remus next.

_Hey Bambi,_

_Hope your enjoying yourself. Don't worry about Moony, he has the potion so he was in a good mood last night. I will see you soon. You should know when by now._

_Your loving uncle,_

_Remus L. A.K.A. Moony_

I love my Uncle Moony.

I had no present from him, I somehow can guess it is in the same place as the one from Sirius.

I opened the letter from Hermione next.

_Megan,_

_I cannot wait to see you. The owl is mine, his name is Hoot as he hoots. I know it's not creative but my mom and dad let Mary and Maxie name him. They are two now, it's gone so fast. My mom was showing pictures of them when they were around two months old, it's amazing._

_Happy birthday, Hoot cannot carry your presents, so I left them here with me and the Weasley's. You can have them in two weeks when you are here. Sorry about the long wait, you are going to have to go by. It cannot be helped._

_I miss you loads,_

_Write me back,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

That's completely Hermione.

I looked at the two letters from Speckled.

I picked the one closest to me.

_Hey Megan,_

_It's Fred Weasley, Happy Birthday. I have a present for you. I'll give it to you in four days._

_I miss you,_

_Fred_

I was baffled.

_Hey,_

_George here, Fred forgot to tell you he missed the fact that Speckled was our owl, we bought him with the money you and Harry gave us at the end of last year, thanks for that by the way, also, Ginny said to give you another present from her, but she can't include it in her letter. The spell is _'Removio, Tracel, Removio' _wave your right hand, over the wand while you say it. It works, honestly._

_Happy Birthday,_

_George F. Weasley_

I smiled. Before I tried it; I decided to read the letter from school.

_Dear Miss. Megan J.H. Potter,_

_This year is your O.W.L year (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Please take this seriously Megan. Especially since I am making you Quidditch Captain this year, please behave Megan. Your list is enclosed inside the letter, and badge._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I was shocked. Me, Quidditch captain, I was gobsmacked.

"Harry, McGonagall and Dumbledore made me Quidditch captain." I told him.

"They made me, a Prefect." Harry replied, also gobsmacked.

"Hey Hare, you need to give me the password for the bathroom. It's lovely in there." I joked, however, I was being serious as well, I love that bathroom and Harry knew it.

"Sure Meg."

"Hare, can we read the last letter now please?" Harry nodded at me.

"Sure."

_Dear Miss. M and Mr. H Potter,_

_At eight a.m. July thirty-first, please join us, with all your things, in the Gringotts lobby. Other people will also be there. Don't worry, a double of yourself will take over for the four days you are gone. You will be home before eight p.m. on August fourth, which I have been told is the date you are too be collected from the house you reside in. I cannot tell you whoever else will be joining you in this letter yet, mainly because these times are not safe._

_This letter is a portkey which will activate at exactly seven a.m.; you will be getting things you may need for the next four days._

_Hope you arrive safe,_

_Ragnok, Leader of Gringotts, London Branch_

"What?" I asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. I wonder who will be there?"

"I hope it's one of our close friends, Ron, Ginny or Hermione."

"We'll find out in the morning. Let's go to bed, it's two a.m. already." I agreed with Harry. So we went to bed.

* * *

**Word Count: 2115**

**A/N: If you don't like it I honestly don't mind, I accept criticism but flames annoy me. You don't have to read it if you don't like it.**

**I should have the next chapter uploaded soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gringotts Bank

**Chapter 2 - Gringotts Bank**

* * *

At six fifty-five a.m. we were ready. Neither wand had the trace now, as I had removed it using the spell from George's letter. Our doubles are already in the Dursley's house and at the moment they were doing chores. Harry and I both felt bad about the fact a double of us have to do our chores. That was until we learned that the doubles were only going to be there until the last day, when as soon as we got near them the doubles would vanish.

When the clock struck seven, we had everything shrunk, except for the owls, who were on our shoulders. Then we both felt the sensation of a hook attaching itself to our navels. After half a minute we arrived in Gringotts Bank, London.

"Hello, Miss Potter, Master Potter. You're the first two too arrive. Please take a seat everyone shall be along shortly." A goblin, Harry and I both recognised as Griphook explained.

"Hello Griphook, long time no see." Harry said.

"Yes. Ah Mr and Mr Weasley. Please join Master Potter and Miss Potter while waiting for the final two people to arrive." Griphook told the twins as they sat next to us. Fred sat next to me and George sat by his left side.

"Megan, do you know why we are here?" Fred whispered to me. His hot breath made me shiver. "Are you cold, Meg?" I nodded. "Don't worry, we are just waiting for two more people. Happy birthday." Damn, he made me shiver again, I looked at him and seen mischief in his eyes. I glared at him.

"Shut up Frederick Gideon Weasley." I hissed out the corner of my mouth. Fred looked shocked, probably that I knew his full name, but didn't have any time to retort as two more portkeys landed.

"Ah Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood. Please wait here with everyone while I go make sure everything is ready." Hermione and Luna both nodded and greeted us. I was one of the last, Harry and George stood up first.

"How did you know my full name?" Fred whispered to me, making me shiver again. He smirked.

"I have been around your house when you have been in trouble." I stated simply.

"Bet you love my name don't you." He once again whispered; and I, once again shivered.

"No Fred, your name is actually quite annoying." I whispered. "Hermione!" I shouted in Fred's ear. I ran too my best friend and hugged her. "Luna!" I ran too Luna and hugged her as well. "I haven't seen you since January last year. I cannot believe you had to leave school, due to the Nargles. But it's expected."

"Yes it is. That time of year is horrible for things like that." I smiled at Luna.

"Okay, everyone, today us goblins, brought you here because we need our heirs to live on. Now we need to do a hereditary test on each of you, and a block test. Any blocks on your person can be dangerous if not removed. The age of fourteen was the youngest we can start this, and we decided to wait until the Potter twins' fifteenth, otherwise we would ruin your educations.

"For the next three hours, or a second in real time, we will be undergoing these tests. As I said only a second will have passed out here where there is real time. Now, at exactly eight a.m. real time, all of you will head into a trunk, made by your ancestors, it has all sorts of wards on it. A time ward is included, a day passed in real time, is a year in the trunk you'll spend four years down there. You will learn all sorts, we will get into that in a bit. Please follow me." And so we did. Ah no. I have to spend four years with Fred Weasley in the same trunk as me.

I took my hereditary test first. You only needed three drops of blood.

_Megan Jayne Hannah Potter_

_Joint heir (with twin brother) too:_

_Emrys_

_Evans_

_Potter_

_Gryffindor_

_Peverell_

_Le Fay_

Wow. That's six, we have to have three each.

"Hare, these are joint between us both. We need to split it equally." I told my twin he nodded and we looked over it.

"I'll take Potter or Evans." Harry said first.

"You can take Potter, Hare, I know you want that one the most, I'll take Evans and you can have Le Fay while I take Emrys. Merlin was a boy, and so was dad and you so I need one boy, so I'll take Merlin's family line and you can take Morgana Le Fay's." Harry nodded.

"You can take Gryffindor; you're a lot braver than I am sis." Harry said and I smiled at him.

"Griphook, we've decided. I am going to take Evans, Emrys, and Gryffindor, while Harry takes Potter, Le Fay, and Peverell." I told my favourite goblin. He smiled and nodded, while writing down what I had just told him.

"Very well, Miss Potter. Mister Frederick Weasley, please take your test for you and your twin." Fred nodded.

He added three drops of blood to the paper.

_Frederick Gideon Weasley_

_Joint heir (with twin brother) too:_

_Weasley_

_Ravenclaw_

_Prewett_

_Pendragon_

"Dibs on Weasley and Pendragon." George shouted at the same time Fred shouted:

"Dibs on Ravenclaw and Prewett."

"There sorted." They said in unison.

"Miss Granger, if you don't mind."

"No sir, I don't."

She added three drops of blood.

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Heir too:_

_Madelia_

_Slytherin_

"I'm heir to Madelia and Slytherin." Hermione told Griphook, who nodded and smiled at her.

"Miss Lovegood." Luna nodded and sat down.

She also added three drops of blood to the parchment.

_Luna Maria Lovegood_

_Heir too:_

_Hufflepuff_

_Lovegood_

_Madelina_

"I am heir to the Lovegood and Madelina ancestry lines, Griphook, sir." Luna replied, as Griphook wrote it down.

"Okay," Griphook put a new piece of parchment on the desk, "this parchment is going to search for any blocks that are on you. Do exactly the same as with the last parchment." He told us. I smiled.

"I'll go first." I told him, Griphook nodded.

"Only you." I heard Fred whisper into my ear. I shivered and glared daggers at him. He just smirked at me.

I sat down and added three drops of blood to the new parchment. I watched as it grew.

_Megan Jayne Hannah Potter-Evans-Emrys-Gryffindor_

_Age: 15_

_Birthday: July 31st, 1980_

_Blocks:_

_Half Metamorphagus (able to change facial features, and others at will – no animals)_

_Animagus (able to transform into an animal at will)_

_Beast Speak (able to talk to any animal)_

_Shadow Walker (able to travel through the shadows)_

_Elemental (Fire, Ice, and Lightning)_

_Wandless Magic_

_Nonverbal Magic_

_Occlumency_

_Legilimency_

Wow, that is a lot of locked abilities.

"Whoa." I said.

"Megan Potter is lost for words. Wow, that's a first." Fred's voice came from behind me.

"Griphook, sir, do you know how to unblock these?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Potter, I cannot do it personally, but I'll take you too someone who can." I nodded. "However we need two people to undergo this. Not one." I nodded again. "Who is next." I looked at Harry but he seemed to be out of it.

"I'll go." Fred said.

_Frederick Gideon Weasley-Ravenclaw-Prewett_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: April 1st 1978_

_Blocks:_

_Animagus (able to transform into an animal at will)_

_Beast Speak (able to talk to any animal)_

_Shadow Walker (able to travel through the shadows)_

_Elemental (Fire, Ice, and Air)_

_Wandless Magic_

_Non-verbal Magic_

_Occlumency_

_Legilimency_

Ah so Fred can do everything I can, except for my Metamorphagus ability.

"Okay, you two follow me, Leader Ragnok, is able to see you now." Griphook told us, I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Griphook." Fred and I said in unison. We looked at each other shocked, before I remembered I was mad at him so I glared at him.

We followed Griphook into the hall and into the room two doors down on the opposite side from where we left.

"Good day, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Potter." Leader Ragnok greeted us as we walked in. I bowed.

"Good day to yourself Leader Ragnok."

"Thank you Miss. Potter. But I must insist you call me Ragnok."

"Only if you call me Megan." I replied with a smile. Ragnok returned it.

"Of course, Megan, Mr. Weasley,"

"Fred please, I'm not my dad, sir."

"Very well. Fred, Megan please lie on this table so we can remove all the blocks." Fred and I did as was asked and lay there. "Okay, you have the same abilities except that Fred, you aren't a Metamorphagus. So we will remove all blocks from you, effectively removing all blocks from Megan except Metamorphagus, you'll have to move off the table for that." We both nodded at Ragnok's words.

After about ten minutes all blocks had been removed. As soon as we left we noticed the others leaving different rooms. We smiled at them.

"Hare. Are you ok?" Harry nodded and smiled. He had changed slightly a bit taller I'm guessing I had too.

"Yeah. Come on, I can't wait for later." He told me. I was confused but nodded slightly.

After everyone returned to Griphook's office Griphook started to speak.

"Okay, in real time it has been a second. You all need to go shopping. But first please step into the next room, one at a time please. Who's first?" Because no one else stepped forwards, I did.

"I'll go Griphook."

"Okay, go in, and go to the one that calls you too it the most." Griphook told me. I nodded and went into the room, albeit I was a bit confused.

It was a room full of eggs.

I closed my eyes and walked towards the direction I felt a pull. I picked up the egg that my hands closed in on. I opened my eyes and saw that the sign said _'ARCTIC FOX'_ cool, I have an Arctic fox egg. I wandered out the opposite door and sat down, my legs crossed and placed the egg between them. I was playing with my fox and before I could continue, the door I came through opened and Fred walked through.

"Which animal did you get?" I asked him while stroking my egg.

"A dingo puppy, what animal did you get Meg?"

"An arctic fox cub."

"Hey, you still cold?" Fred asked me after a moments silence.

"No im not."

"Are you sure?" He asked coming closer to me, he was still standing and I was sitting still.

"Yes Fred I am sure."

"What about now?" He asked leaning down and whispering in my ear, I shivered. "See Megan, you are cold. Do you want a hug?"

"No. I'm not cold." I replied stubbornly. Fred stood up, I wondered why. Then I looked to the door and seen it open.

"Hello Gred, Meg. Your names rhyme slightly." George said as he walked into the room carrying his egg. "Little Leopard cub."

"Arctic fox."

"Dingo puppy."

After two minutes Harry walked in.

"I've got an arctic hare, Meg."

"Hey Hare, you've got a hare. I've got an arctic fox." I told him as he sat down. "Fred's got a Dingo puppy, and George has a Leopard cub."

Luna walked in next.

"I've got a baby Lynx." She told us, and before we even had a chance to reply, Hermione walked in with Griphook not too far after her.

"Jackal."

"Okay. You know what animal you've got now you need supplied for it. Follow me and we will get you some." I got up with the help from Fred. "Just say your name and the animal you have. Stuff for them will appear, things you can get. You are all wealthy, and this will make no dent. But you are paying."

I walked in first.

"Megan Jayne Hannah Potter, arctic fox and black owl." I stated. Food, treats, essentials and all other items needed for an animal popped out of nowhere. I got my fox a lovely bed, Shadow a new perch. Four years worth of food treats and drinks. A lovely food bowl and other things like that. I wandered into the room off the side.

I took my wand out and tapped all the stuff shrinking it, I placed it in my pocket then.

"Hey, how much was yours?" I asked as Fred walked in.

"I think it was around a thousand galleons."

"Same."

"Where is yours?" He asked me confused, looking behind me.

"Shrunk and in my pocket." Realisation went through his eyes. "I'll do yours for you." I pulled out my wand and swished it over his things all of which started to shrink.

"Can you hold my puppy for a second please?" I nodded and took his egg, when our hands brushed passes together I felt a small spark, and I am sure Fred felt it as well.

It only took a few seconds before I gave Fred his egg back.

"I wonder who we'll all be rooming with." I asked.

"The people who you have the most abilities in common with." Griphook's voice came from somewhere, as George walked in; Harry came in just after George shrunk his items. I shrunk Harry's for him then we waited, but only for about ten seconds, Luna came in and started to talk to Harry and George about what they brought. While they were talking I lay down and started playing with my fox.

"Hey Meg, can we join you?" Fred asked, motioning at himself and his egg. I nodded. Fred lay down opposite me and placed our eggs close to each other. They were wobbling and shaking slightly.

Hermione walked in that moment, with loads of stuff. Once everyone's stuff was all shrunk Fred and I stood up.

"Go into the room and state your name. Your ideal room furniture will appear. Shrink it and place it in your pocket." I went first as usual.

"Megan Jayne Hannah Potter." Amazing furniture appeared from nowhere. A lovely queen-sized bed, with turquoise coverings, the wood was mahogany, a slight reddish colour to it. The chest of drawers and bedside table, matched perfectly, there was also a bookcase, a few shelves and a desk, with a chair that also all had the same furnishings. The wardrobe was amazing, the same wood, and it had an undetectable extension charm on the inside. The carpet was a fluffy red one. I had a turquoise colour rug and red curtains. I shrunk it all and placed it in my pocket.

I went and sat on the floor in the other room again it was getting to be a bit boring after a while and so I had to lie on the floor, on my back. Everyone else came out within ten minutes of each other Harry was first this time, we sat and talked about what it was that we had picked out. Harry had got exactly the same as I, except that whatever of mine was in red, he had it in emerald green. Luna was next, whatever I had in blue she had in gold and whatever I had in red she had in brown. Fred and George had the same but opposite where I had blue Fred had red, and George yellow, where I had red Fred had yellow and George had red. Hermione was the last she had a sky blue where I had red and a light yellow where I had blue.

"Okay. Shopping is now officially over. In a few minutes you shall head into the trunk, you have a day (in the trunk) to explore. Do not get lost. Your teachers will be there after a good night's rest. Two house elves by the names of Dobby and Winky will also be there, they are there already."

* * *

**Word Count: 2948**

**A/N: I personally enjoyed this chapter. Although I haven't wrote about it, everyone has gone and brought new clothes. You'll find out later why Harry and Megan have not got any rings.**

**Also Hermione's two younger siblings; Maxwell and Mary-Anne (Maxie and Mary), will be more involved later, especially when the next one is involved.**

**Okay, I have had an inbox asking when Fred and Megan are going to get together and I'm not sure but either second or third year in the trunk. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Inside the Trunk (Part I)

**Chapter 3 - Inside the Trunk (Part I)**

* * *

The trunk is amazing, at first we walked down the steps, Griphook handed us a piece of paper before we left, I looked at mine.

_Megan Jayne Hannah Potter (15)_

_First Year:_

_7 am – wake up_

_7:30 am – breakfast_

_8 am – occlumency_

_9 am – animagus_

_10 am – elemental_

_11 am – talk and train with ancestors_

_12:30 pm – lunch_

_1 pm – beast speak_

_2 pm – metamorphagus_

_3 pm – learn your surroundings (awareness)_

_4 pm – legilimency_

_5 pm – dinner_

_6 pm – wandless magic_

_7 pm – non-verbal magic_

_8 pm – free time_

_10 pm – sort occlumency_

_10:30 pm – go to room_

_11 pm – lights out_

_Free time is a time to care for your familiar and yourself._

_You share a room with the person who has the most subjects in common with you._

_As it is your first day, you can send reply letters to anyone who sent you a letter before. I am sure any owls you have with you can find the way out and back in._

_You will get a new timetable at the end of the year._

_Most lessons will have a bit of theory; most of the work is practical._

_The bedrooms are through the door straight ahead of the staircase. Your room number is 'ONE'._

Aha, the part I was looking for. The rest just went on to show a map.

"What room you in?" I asked Harry quietly.

"Two."

"I'm in one."

I was a bit disheartened that my brother wasn't in my room, but I'll live. Harry and I are in front of everyone else, because the door was a bit funny, and the stairs are a bit old, so you have to go two at a time, especially with the extra weight of all our stuff.

I waved goodbye to Harry when we got to my room and walked in, the room was quiet spacious, and there was a joint bathroom, I choose the left side of the room. I enlarged my carpet, and realised it only reached halfway, that was a good sign. I enlarged my wardrobe and bed next – after placing them where I wanted them to be. I then did the same with my chest of drawers and my bookcase. I put my rug on the floor at the bottom of my bed. Shadow's perch was hanging off the side of my bed, his food and treats all in my wardrobe. After a few minutes I finished my side of the room, I then sat down at my desk and got some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Uncle Moony,_

_I love your owl, he's so cool. I can't wait until you come and get me. We're going to have a great time. I hope your okay. I will be able to help you through it when I get there though (wink, wink, nudge, nudge), I'm not joking. Harry too. I'll see you soon._

_Love you,_

_EMJAY_

One letter done.

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_Thanks for the socks I love them, especially the animal ones. I can't write for too long because Uncle Vernon is pestering me, I need to help Aunt Petunia cook lunch. I'll see you in two weeks._

_Megan J.H. Potter_

Next letter.

_Hey Cap'n Siri,_

_What you been up to? I am going to be able to help Moony with his problem. Can't wait. I cannot wait until I get to speak to you again, I feel like it been way too long._

_Hope your having a good time (yeah right),_

_EMJAY_

Only one letter left, for now.

_Ron and Ginny,_

_Thanks, I love the presents, I'll give you a proper thank you in two weeks, but Aunt Petunia wants me to help her cook, and Uncle Vernon won't shut up._

_See you soon,_

_EMJAY_

I gave the letters to Shadow.

"Hey boy, I think they are all in the same place, if not, go to Sirius, then Remus, then Ron and Ginny." Shadow nodded, and nipped my finger. He flew out the door, I looked down at the floor and noticed the yellow carpet joining my red one. I looked up to see Fred.

"Thought you were alone?" Fred asked me teasing slightly. I groaned.

"Yes. I was hoping to share with one of the girls."

"I'm hurt you would say that Potter." Fred told me, lifting his right hand and placing it over his hand. I gasped.

"What's on your hand?"

"Rings. I am of age, so I am now Lord Frederick Gideon Weasley-Ravenclaw-Prewett. You won't get yours until the third year of us being here. Not trying to brag or nothing." Fred teased.

"Yes you do." I accused.

"Fancy going exploring?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Why?"

"I need to finish unpacking. I still have all my clothes and I need to place my fox in a warm and safe place." I told him smiling.

"Let me put your egg with mine, I made a nest out of my clothes in my trunk." I nodded and gave him my egg.

"Thank you Fred." I gave him a hug, which shocked him. I was about a head shorter than him.

"No problem Megan."

I put everything in my wardrobe nicely, hanging up nicely. While in there I realised that there was a changing area inside. I love goblins.

"Okay Lord Weasley-Ravenclaw-Prewett I am ready, let's go exploring." I told him. Fred smiled.

"Yes Milady. Anything for you Milady. You know in two years you'll be Lady Potter-Evans-Emrys-Gryffindor. You are going to need at least three kids, you know to carry on the names." Fred told me. Damn, I completely forgot about that. "Alright come on let's go exploring, Potter."

So we did. We took the map and wandered out. This map was like the Marauders map, it showed us where everyone was. We headed to the pool room to have a look. It was massive there were slides and wow, was that a Jacuzzi?

Fred went right up close to the edge of the pool so I poked him lightly in the back and he fell into the pool, I was laughing so much at him that I didn't notice his eyes get a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Megan – Megan, please help. Can't – I can't swi – swim." Fred said struggling. I stopped laughing, and reached my hand out too his, I was trying to pull him out when I got yanked in instead. I glared at Fred, I am drenched, a drenched Megan Potter is not someone you won't too be near.

"Fred, I will kill you." Fred shook his head laughing. He pointed his wand at his clothes and they transfigured into a pair of swimming trunks. I did the same but transfigured mine into a bikini. I jumped out and ran to a slide. I could hear Fred behind me. I jumped into one of the slides. "I'll race you down, Frederick." I shouted, slipping down the slide. I had chose a fast one and Fred apparently chose a slow one.

I could hear a defiant, "Oi, Potter, get back here!" from Fred.

I laughed. I was already at the bottom, and then after about thirty seconds of me waiting, Fred finally shot out of the flume.

"You did that on purpose." Fred accused. Standing up, and moving to the edge of the pool. I never really noticed how good looking Fred was before. He's handsome in an obvious way. Quidditch had done well for him, especially the fact he's a beater. He has very obvious abs, a six pack too, I looked up towards his face and noticed he was staring at me with a smirk. "Like what you see, Potter?"

"No." I replied defiantly. "And I didn't do it on purpose I just never told you which slide to take you just chose the one next to the one I chose." I was acting innocent and we both knew it.

Fred started to walk towards me, so I as subtly as I could decided to walk backwards, Fred caught on and walked even faster towards me. I dived under the water, and swam passed him, I placed a bubblehead charm on myself as I dived, and so I stayed there until he approached me again, this time I jumped out the water and landed on the side, I cancelled the charm and laughed at his dumbfounded expression. Because of this laughter I didn't notice the other four walk in.

"What's so funny Megan?" Hermione asked. I tried to explain but all that came out were laughs.

"She's laughing because she made me confused." Fred said pouting.

"Okay, we twins – of the pair of lunatics – shall not ask." Harry and George said together.

The rest of the day was amazing we all explored together, Hermione and Luna both wanted to stay in the library, and I have to admit, I wanted to read some of the books as well. I am not normally a bookish person, yet I am very smart. I can remember my parents but only flash images. My mother was the same as me, naturally smart. Hermione and Luna preferred to study. I hated to study, but I always got top marks.

The next day we were woken up, Fred and I by Dobby, our breakfast was too be served in half an hour so we had to be ready. I quickly jumped into my wardrobe and got changed. I couldn't help but remember one of the books that were on the bookcase at the Dursley's, it was called _'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_ it's about a wardrobe that sends them to another land.

I was wearing a pair of jeans, a plain aqua blue tee, and a plain dark blue hoodie. It's cold out. Well it's not I just feel comfy in it. I picked up my school bag, the new one from the rest of the shopping trip, and put ten notebooks and quills, along with ink and normal muggle biro pens in the front pockets of my bags. My first lesson was Occlumency; I wonder who is going to teach us it. I left my bag on my bed and wandered down to the kitchen, Fred had already gone (I told him I would catch up with him), he apparently hadn't gone far as he was leaning against the wall opposite our bedroom door.

"I thought you were going down to breakfast?" I asked when I spotted him; he was wearing light blue jeans and a plain dark blue tee.

"Nope, I decided to wait for you, Milady." He replied bowing. I curtsied.

"Yes Milord, of course you did Milord." He just laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders he walked me down to the kitchen.

"So what's everyone got first?" I asked when I was sat at the table.

"I've got non-verbal magic." Harry said. Luna nodded.

"Me too." She told us all, a little bit dreamily.

"I've got Animagus training." Hermione spoke up.

"Same here Hermione." George said smiling.

"I've got Occlumency." Fred said, I stifled a gasp, I had that too.

"I also have Occlumency. Then I have animagus training and after that I have elemental training." I told everyone.

"Same." Fred called.

"I have Elemental and then Animagus training." Harry spoke up with Luna nodding alongside him.

"I have Occlumency and Legilimency." George said and Hermione nodded.

"Then I have talking with ancestors." Hermione said.

"Same." Everyone said at once. "Then lunch." We all said again.

Breakfast popped up then, I picked up four pancakes, I LOVE pancakes. Then when everyone got their food I picked up more pancakes, and put maple syrup all over it. Then I added sugar and ate them all; all eight of them. When I finished I picked up three more. I added the same toppings and ate them again.

"Emjay, stop it." Harry said to me, I ignored him. "Megan!"

"What Potter?" I snapped.

"Stop eating so much."

"It's not a lot only eleven, let's make it twelve." I went to get another one but Harry slapped my hand away.

"Megan, come on, snap out of it." Harry said, I smiled sheepishly but still stole another pancake, without adding toppings. "I feel sorry for your teachers."

"Why's that?" Luna asked.

"She goes really hyper." Harry, Hermione, Fred and George answered in unison.

"Only normally after fifteen though, so she shouldn't be as bad." Harry continued.

"Yummy yummy pancakes. I really want more please Hare?" I asked sweetly. Harry shook his head.

"Dobby. Can you come here please?" Harry asked. My favourite house elf appeared.

"Yes Master Harry, how can Dobby help yous? Mistress Emjay. Dobby is happy to see yous. How was thee pancakes?" Dobby asked me and I smiled at him.

"Amazing thank you Dobby, but Harry here won't let me have anymore." I said, pouting.

"Whys ever not Master Harry?" Dobby asked.

"She will go hyper Dobby. Tomorrow please only leave six on the table for Megan? Please Dobby, it's for her health, I've known her my entire life, she doesn't need any problems." Harry pleaded. Dobby nodded and looked at me sadly.

"Dobby is sorry Mistress Emjay, Dobby is doing it for your health." I nodded in understanding.

"Hey Dobby, would you like to be my personal house elf?" I asked gently.

"Can Dobby really be? Yous is being serious Mistress Emjay?" I nodded happily. "Yes Mistress Emjay, Dobby'll be your personal house elf."

"Okay I have one condition and one question. My condition is; you are to call me Emjay, no Mistress. It just doesn't sound right, please Dobby?" Dobby nodded. "Okay and my question is how do you become my house elf?" I asked and he smiled brightly at me.

"Emjay is to say: 'I (state your name) hereby make (elf's name) my (whatever rank, this case personal) elf. So mote it said. So mote it be.' Yous should use the name Dobby, Dobby has a brother Emjay." Dobby told me.

"I, Megan Jayne Hannah Potter, hereby make Dobby my personal elf. So mote is said. So mote it be." A thin blue wisp surrounded both Dobby and I were then connected by the same blue light, after a few seconds it vanished and Dobby's clothes improved. He is now wearing a turquoise suit with three crest on it; one with a Griffin and a lion, Gryffindor's, one with a phoenix and a thestral both with bright green eyes, and the last had a staff with four animals surrounding it; a wolf, a cat, a dragon and a chimera (Emrys') under all of the crests were the names of each, these crests were on the right side and the left side had the name DOBBY written down. On his back said Head and Personal Elf – Dobby.

After this it was time for their eight o'clock lesson, Dobby summoned the bags and gave them to us.

"Hey Mione, why don't you tell Winky that your parents could need the help, you know with the babies on the way?" I asked her and Hermione looked a bit hesitant before nodding her head. At lunch Hermione was going to talk to Winky.

Our Occlumency lesson was taught by Griphook's brother Catchnet. We went over the theory for the first half and then we started to add defences, we had to think of a place important to us, I chose Gringotts, and placed it in Diagon Alley. After that, we were told that, that night we just had to add whatever we wanted inside wherever we chose, also – this was aimed at me – I can place other things in the shops surrounding Gringotts like people's personalities could go in Florish and Blotts, and Potion recipes and food recipes could go in the apothecary. Also that any animals I encounter could be placed in the Magical Menagerie and Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Animagus training was taught too us by Sirius, I can't believe he never told us. When I confronted him he simply said he didn't know until eight thirty on the same day we left. After Sirius gave me a hug, we had a theory lesson, entirely, learning about our personalities. At the end of lesson I promised Sirius I wouldn't tell Harry he was here and we left for our next lesson elemental training.

When we got there we found out our teacher was a goblin named Sledgedrive, he explained what it meant to have these powers and how we need to learn how to control them before we can even try.

Then it was time to visit our ancestors Fred walked me to the door that said _'Potter – Megan Jayne Hannah and Harrison Jameson'_ Fred smiled sadly at me before hugging me and walking away. I waited outside for Harry, I was there for less than a minute when he turned up. We smiled at each other and walked in together.

" – Megan Jayne Hannah and Harrison Jameson." Was what we heard when we walked in.

"Sorry for interrupting." I said confidently.

"No need to be sorry Megan." A beautiful woman with lovely red hair and eyes as green as Harry and I's, this was our mother.

"Hello mom. I – I've missed you." I told her.

"I've missed you as well hunny." My mother said. I didn't notice Harry talking to a man who looked just like him except for the eyes, his were hazel, until...

"Bambi!" I remembered that was my nickname, Harry's was Prongslet.

"Daddy!" I shouted crying. "I've missed you. I remember a few things from when I was younger. I remember all my teddys, the ones mom made, the wolf, dog, stag, tiger, lion, dragon. And all the other ones. I remember the cat Ritzy. I don't know what happened to her but I remember her."

"Bambi, don't cry. I want you to meet someone. This is Charlus and Dorea Potter, my parents." Charlus looked exactly like James, even the eyes. Dorea looked like me except her eyes were a sliver colour. "They died a week after my graduation, and the day after your mother and I's wedding." Dorea nodded.

"We were glad we made it past the wedding, Jameson, you know that."

"Mom, don't call me that." James whined. I grinned.

"Daddy, don't whine. It's not nice. I know this might sound odd but can I draw you all?" They nodded and a man spitting image of my, twenty-one year old, dad just younger, around about twelve, appeared.

"Megan this is my younger brother Rex Oliver Potter. He was killed when I was thirteen, he was in his second year at school and it was Halloween. One of the Slytherin's and a Ravenclaw – both seventh years – were in a duel when the Slytherin fired a dark curse at the Ravenclaw, who deflected it and it rebounded onto Rex who died after five minutes of suffering." The whole room were practically in tears.

I lay down and pulled my notebook and biro pens out my bag I started to sketch. We talked the whole time when I was finished I had a rough sketch of my mother, father, uncle, grandad and nan; all smiling happily. I then had a sketch of Harry and I, on other pages and I decided that later on I would draw us all together. I also talked to Merlin and other people famous to us. I found out that I do in fact have living relative on my father's side and all the rubbish Dumbledore was saying about blood wards isn't true because my dad sacrificed himself for the three of us and so he also participated in what my mother did. My grandad's uncle Lionus has a son Jerald who has a son Marcus. Marcus has three children; Tyson, Abigail and Gavin, my cousins.

As soon as the tale was told we realised it was nearing the end. We had met nearly all our family, and had learnt a bit about life.

We headed out the door after a tearful goodbye, we seen Fred, George, Hermione and Luna.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked me gently. I nodded, but Fred, apparently, did not believe me and he pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shirt, and he pulled me closer and tightened him grip on me. "Megan, look at me, please?" Reluctantly I looked up at Fred and realised how close we were. "It's okay, I've just seen my uncles Fabian and Gideon, I know what you're going through, not to the same extent but I do know partly what's wrong. Do you want to go talk to Sirius, he will want to see James again. We can get Dobby to get us all some lunch, how does that sound?" I nodded and he hugged me. He placed a kiss on the top of my head before we pulled apart and he place his arm over my shoulders and walked me too the animagus classroom. We found Sirius in there and he rushed over when he saw me. He pulled me into a hug, which was a bit awkward as Fred's arm was still around me.

"You've seen them?" I nodded.

"Have you?"

"No, I decided to wait until you and Harry had. I didn't think it fair if I had seen them before you both. Did you draw them?" Sirius asked I nodded and got my notebook out of my bag.

"Here are Lily and James, my parents." I was mainly saying the names for Fred's sake. "Then here are Charlus and Dorea, my grandparents, and here is –"

"Rexie." Sirius replied. "He was like another brother to me."

"He was my dad's brother." I told Fred who looked confused.

"Rex was becoming Animagi with us." Sirius said sadly. "We were found out what we were the day after he was murdered."

"Dobby. Can we have some lunch please?" Fred asked. Dobby nodded and popped away. Only to return a few seconds later with a big basket of food.

"Mister Freddie, Dobby has brought the food yous requested." Dobby said, I smiled at him.

"Thanks Dobby." Fred and I said in unison.

"Dobby has Hermione had a chat with Winky yet?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes Emjay, Missus Mia asked Winky and Dobby's Winky said yes. Winky will begin after this time is up. Missus Mia will send her owl with Winky and her parents will agree." Dobby said. I didn't fail to catch when he said _'Dobby's Winky'_ but I'll let it slide – for now.

"Thank you Dobby. I'll see you soon, and could you check up on my egg for me, it's in Fred's trunk along with his egg. If there is any movement please let us know okay?" Dobby nodded and waved before he pooped away.

"So what lessons have you two got after lunch?" Sirius asked after a moment of eating.

"I've got Beast Speak, then Metamorphagus training, and then I have to Learn my Surroundings, an awareness lesson, after that I have Legilimency, and then dinner." I told my godfather.

"I have the same except instead of Metamorphagus training I have free time." Fred told Sirius.

After we finished our food we went in search of Harry and the others, with Sirius by our side, we found him easily. Harry hugged Sirius and me as soon as we came in. Which once again was awkward as Fred's arm was around my shoulders.

We had a conversation on how the morning's lessons turned out and Harry had so far, had a good time. He refused to tell us anything about non-verbal magic, except that it was good and that we would love the teacher.

When we turned up at Beast Speak we found our teacher to be a goblin named Rutledge. We found out that Beast Speak means we can talk to any animals and in any language that we hear a few words of, in total honesty it was really cool. Today was nearly completely theoretical except for when Rutledge started to talk in Gobbledygook, after a few words I understood, and by the look on Fred's face he did too.

After Beast Talk I had Metamorphagus training, this was being taught by a woman, named Nymphadora Tonks (she told us to just call her Tonks), who had just made it being an Auror, apparently she was Sirius' cousin, but her mother was disowned. Sirius was working on reinstating Andromeda back in. Harry was with me in this lesson and he collected me from Beast Talk and walked me to Metamorphagus training. In that lesson we talked about the ups and downs of being a metamorphagus. This day had been long most of it theoretical but I cannot complain today is a good day.

My next lesson was taught by Remus. I didn't know he was here either. We learnt how to let out our awareness and we figured it out but that wasn't the end, after that we did theory work on what we felt. I didn't feel much but I could feel the presence of other people. I don't know what Fred felt, yet. I said goodbye to Remus and headed to Legilimency which was also taught by Sledgedrive.

He told us that we were just going to do theory, and he gave us two books one on Occlumency and one on Legilimency. I now had six books at least I have a bookshelf. After the theory he told us we could leave early, and that our homework was too simply read the first two chapters and answer the questions.

Then we had dinner. Fred and I walked to our room first and I checked up on the eggs, which were fine, just a little warm. I sat at my desk and started to sketch my mom, dad, Harry and I together but with no portraits. Then I did one of my grandparents with James and Rex. Neither were finished they just had part of us in the picture. I wanted to stay and finish them but Fred said it was time for dinner. I quickly put my books on the middle shelf of my bookcase, and placed the Animagus, Occlumency and Legilimency ones on my bedside table.

"Ready to go?" Fred asked me I nodded, and we walked to the dining room.

"Hello." Everyone said, I noticed Remus, Tonks and Sirius had joined us and I smiled at them.

"Is it okay, if I sketch everyone in the room, separately?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Hermione and Harry didn't though, I had enough sketches of them.

I first sketched Sirius and added Remus next to him. Then I asked Sirius to turn into Padfoot and he did. I drew Padfoot on the next page, I looked into my mind for a picture of Moony, and closed my eyes, I drew the wolf next to Sirius. I already had a picture of Prongs from earlier and so I left it at that. Next I did Tonks, I took her into a separate room and she showed me her favourite combinations, then I asked if I could draw her true form, she nodded and after I promised never to show anyone, without her permission, I drew her, she was absolutely breath taking. Next I got did Fred and George, separately of course but I put them next to each other. Then I drew Luna, I added in Hermione, because she looked lonely.

After I was finished and with Tonks' approval I showed Sirius and Remus them all, especially the Padfoot and Moony one, Remus was confused on how I drew him in his form and I told him the truth, I remembered what he looked like. Remus was gobsmacked and I drew the expression on his face, while Sirius laughed.

"The main reason I actually took this was because, the Lunar cycle isn't in effect here, which means no Moony for three years, it will be hard to get used too but it's the truth and it makes me happy to know that I'm missing out on thirty-six months of torture." Remus told us all. We all knew he was a werewolf, especially since we were all there when Snape told the school.

We ate dinner happily chatting and I told Remus about the photos of my family. He laughed at the stories and Sirius promised to take him later. I only have two lessons of the day left wandless magic and non-verbal magic. Remus said he was the non-verbal teacher, and Tonks was the wandless teacher. I was happy about this, and by the looks of things everyone else was too.

I got to wandless with Tonks and Fred and we were given another book, this was a theory book, we read the first chapter and answered the questions from the book before Tonks gave us a quick quiz on what we had just learnt. I as per usual got them all right and Fred got one wrong. Our homework was too read the next chapter and if there are any questions we have to answer them.

After our good lesson we had non-verbal magic, I smiled, I could already do this with simple spells. We got to the lesson and seen George and Hermione lesson, they were arguing over something. I smiled at Remus who gave us both a book. We did a practical lesson, we were doing _Lumos_ but when he noticed we could both do it fine, he moved on to teach Fred how to make a Patronus and he told me to practise making mine silently. I made my Patronus silently after three tries and my fox appeared. It had changed. Last time it was a lioness. Oh well – or oh well until the fox turned into the lioness. Remus explained that because I am a metamorphagus it's due to change. Fred's Patronus was a lion, who walked towards mine and nuzzled her. I cancelled the spell at Remus' hand signal. Fred did too.

I had free time next so when we left I quickly and neatly did all the homework we got. Fred showed me his, and I corrected parts of it. I then placed the books – expect the Occlumency one – on the bookshelf. I then got changed, into a different hoodie, this time a green one, which matched my eyes, it was also plain. I then began to fill in the picture of my parents, Harry and I. After ten minutes I was finished. I then began to draw Sirius, Remus and my dad and then on another I began to draw a stag, a werewolf and a mutt. I finished that one within ten minutes and then set to work on the one of my grandparents, dad and uncle, again I finished after ten minutes, by this time Fred only had two pieces of homework left, only one of them counted though. I then started a drawing of Fred and George. They had their arms slung around each other and their eyes sparkled with mischief, I shaded their hair in red, and coloured in their clothes, Fred was wearing black and white trainers with dark blue jeans and a plain sky blue tee, whereas George was wearing red and blue trainers with black jeans and a plain dark blue tee.

"Very nice Megan." I heard Fred's voice say from behind me, I turned in my seat.

"How long have you been there Fred?"

"Since you started to colour three minutes ago." He told me, he helped me up and stuck the finished drawings to the wall using the blu-tac Dobby got for me. I stuck some other older drawings of my friends on the wall. I had a big one of Harry and I. Which was a photo taken by Collin, but I froze it and made it into a picture before I unfroze it and gave it back to Harry. There was also one of Ginny, Hermione and I the lake from Hogwarts in the background. Yet another photo Collin had taken.

"You could've told me you were there!" I said defensively.

"And miss seeing you draw never. Come on, we have to get to the sitting room, oh and Dobby informs us to take the eggs and any homework we have had to have done." Fred told me. I nodded and walked over to his trunk, I didn't want to be rude and open it myself. "Lazy." I heard him mutter.

"I just didn't want to be rude." I told him indignantly. He chuckled and shook his head; he opened his trunk and gave me my egg. Then he walked towards my desk and passed me my homework. "Thank you Fred."

"You're welcome Megan. Now let us go before Hermione sends a search party. The arm holding Fred's homework soon found its way around my shoulders. I smiled slightly and we walked about a meter before we found ourselves at the living room, where the others where. I took a copy of the photo of Fred and George out of my pocket and handed it too George.

"Thanks." I nodded. I was about to reply when my egg started to shake, soon followed by everyone else's mine cracked first and an arctic fox jumped into my arms. I noticed it was a he and smiled.

"Do you like the name Cooper?" The fox nodded. Fred's egg was next to hatch a female Dingo puppy flopped into his lap. She barked – which sounded more like a yip – at him and he looked on fondly.

"Do you like the name Disco?" When the dog nodded, I laughed.

"Your dog is Disco the Dingo." Harry was next, his Hare bounced on him.

"Name him Hoppy." Fred and George shouted at the same time. So that's what Harry did after a nod of approval from his familiar.

"Ooh, my Jackal is hatching. What do you want to be called?" Hermione asked it.

"How about Stripe, as he has a stripe going along his back." Luna called out.

"I'll name my Lynx, Chestnut." The lynx barked its agreement. So we were waiting on George.

"I'm naming her Spotty." George told them all. After another ten seconds Spotty hatched and we now have; Cooper, Disco, Hoppy, Stripe, Chestnut and Spotty. I wanted a picture of them, so I drew them, roughly of course. It took my five minutes and the picture was finished colour and all.

After sitting around for an hour and a half, Hermione had checked everyone's homework and I was getting bored. I said goodnight and headed to my room. I drew a picture of the six of us, Hermione, Luna, Fred, myself, George, and Harry (in that order) then added the animals. Hermione's Jackal was nestled in between her arms. Luna's lynx was on top of her head. Fred's dog was on his shoulder sniffing my fox who was on my shoulder, while George had his leopard on my head, as it sniffed my fox and Fred's dog then Harry's hare was hopping around by Harry and George's feet. I coloured everyone in, using the clothes they were wearing that night, it took me ten minutes. I then finished colouring the drawing of my grandparents, my dad and my uncle, I only took two minutes. Before I started a drawing of Harry, my mom and dad, Remus, Sirius and I. I finished after fifteen minutes. I then started one on Fred, George and Harry finishing after ten minutes. Fred walked in at this point.

"You know we – wow, I love this one." Fred told me motioning to the one of the six of us and our familiars. I smiled at him and blushed slightly.

"Do you want a copy? I'm making them for everyone else." Fred nodded and I flicked my wand at the drawing five times, then I flicked my wand at five separate piece of parchment. "It's a spell I created." I told him as I seen his questioning glance. He continued to stare at the pieces of paper as they began to get colour and ink formed. After a thirty second wait all drawings had finished and I handed him one.

"Megan, this really I good, what are you going to do when your older?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I replied sheepishly.

"Well, you can always help George and I, we need help with designing packages and posters. You can help if you want?" I nodded.

"If you even try to pay me, I'll never help you again."

"Noted." Fred smirked. I went over to my bed and sat on top of it. I closed my eyes.

I could see Diagon Alley and so I wandered into Florish and Blotts and started to write out people's personalities, along with drawing a picture of that person. I did my parents first, then Rex, then my grandparents, then my brother and then my friends. All books were different sizes depending on how well I knew someone, Harry's book was the thickest while the thinnest was Daphne Greengrass', from school. And even her book was quite thick. I'm a good judge of character. I quickly added other books I've read to the shelves and then I placed some defences around the store. Anyone without my permission, would get pranked. I decided that too prank these people I would use _Densaugeo_, _Aguamenti_, _Avis _and _Oppugno_. Basically their teeth would grow at an alarming rate, then they would get drenched, then a flock of birds will attack them.

I shook myself out of my mind and opened my eyes to find myself on my bed, and Fred sitting on his bed concentrating. I quickly drew a picture of him, a finalised version, with colour. Before drawing Diagon Alley and adding loads of books that are coloured to match the persons hair who they are about the other books are a mixture of different colours; blue, pink and green. I left it there for now.

The rest of the year went smoothly. We all found out our Animagi forms. We learnt Occlumency properly, but haven't yet completed it. We learnt how to control our elements, I have only had full control over one at a time so far, but I can make a fireball in one hand and an ice ball in the other but only for a few seconds before the fire gets out of control. I have complete awareness. I have nearly completed my Metamorphagus powers and I'm doing swimmingly in wandless and non-verbal magic. I figured out I have a crush on Fred. I can now speak a lot of languages. Cooper and I have a connection and we can speak telepathically, that's normal with familiars and humans though. Then I also learnt how to get into someone's mind. Fred and I had to practise on each other and I was scared he would find out about my crush until I spoke too Sirius who helped me too hide it. I let him into my mind and he showed me the perfect place to keep all these type of thoughts – Knockturn Alley. I mean who would suspect my secret in there especially when my main place is Gringotts, which does of course have a bunch of Goblins and dragons in the lobby. I cannot believe I am sixteen.

* * *

**Word Count: 6603**

**A/N: Wow, longest chapter yet. I know there isn't a lot of information in this chapter, but, that's mainly the point, I can't spend too long on these chapters, most of it will be revealed in later chapter when explaining things to Ginny or the others, just so you know, Ron is going to be an enemy, for how long I am not sure. I want to know who you want me to pair Ginny with though.**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Theodore Nott**

**Collin Creevey**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Please let me know, it will be a tough desicion otherwise. The next chapter should be up by Christmas Day, but don't hold me too it, I need to revise for my GCSE's. :)**


End file.
